To Love You
by xuln
Summary: In this fic, Rito has grown and experienced more than what life has to offer. In the process, he discovered himself as a being, more than human. Read has he faces the trials and tribulations of as being an all around father, a cold stone ruler, and a full time lover. Lemons(35%)/Story(65%)


**TO LOVE RU**

Hello, I my name is Grey Lord, and this is my very first fanfic, plus, my first of To Love Ru. You can only find war in peace in war, so please... try to restrain all and any flames that may or MAY NOT happen.

P.S. Any ideas, suggestion, info, and even creative criticism are ideally welcome. Appreciate any help for a young writer like myself.

P.S.S. I'll write a warning if a chapter contains any lemons.

P.S.S.S. I am 21 years of age.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the To Love Ru series as this is obviously a fan made fiction. Thank you for you're time.**

Prologue: Oops... I Did It Again

For Yuuki Rito, 21, being called underhanded was simple. Everything he does and has ever done, has since been proved to be underhanded.

Rito sat up and groaned. His head aching and his back soar, he could only think of two factors that might cause him to have such problems: one being him drinking because of a bad day with Lala or Haruna and number two being a night filled full of rough sex( which Rito never remembers) with either Momo, if Lala, or Yui, if Haruna.

Each one of his women had one or two enemies among one another. And for reasons that had surprisingly, centered around him.

Rito had taken to using these enemies to satisfy his angry urges and all mighty passion for sex.

Don't get him wrong; he loves and cares for all his friends and family. Its just that somethings have to be done.

With that said, he looked back at the small lump that, showed the curves of a very sensual body. He lifted the covers slightly and smiled.

_It seems I spent the night with the little sister, who is bigger than the big sister. _He made a sad smile at the sight of her; knowing what it meant for her to be with him.

He broke the Golden Rule.

Laying next to him in all her naked glory was the youngest princess, Momo Velia Deviluke. He sighed, his life was never easy; if she's here, then that means he and Lala currently aren't on good terms. Rito knew it was just Lala being carrying and worried as always, especially since she's nearing the end of her pregnancy and would definitely want Rito to be present during the birth of his child.

_Fuck!_ Rito stared at the floor, angry at himself for the way he treated his lover, his wife, his... family. _She must be crying her soul out. I need to hurry home to apologize. But first... I have to deal with her. This is not going to go well._

Before he could do anything, he felt a sudden pressure on his his back and a softness like a pair of breast. He felt arms wrap lazily around his muscled arm and shoulder, then a head press lovingly against neck._Too late she's already woke._

"_Good~_ morning _Rito~_..." Momo whispered sensually in his ear. There was no response. She then noticed his slightly pained expression. "Are you alright Rito?" Again, no response. _Is he feeling okay? Or is there something wrong._

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave and check on somethings." Rito spoke suddenly, already standing up to get dressed.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll catch you later. I have few things to take care of, royalty wise, and some propositions for you to, but they can wait..." Momo said this rather quietly, barely above a whisper. To some, it might even came off as sad.

_Well, I hope he's in a more positive mood lat- _She couldn't think anymore as she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. Momo quickly doubled over, releasing a small yelp.

Rito, although still upset with himself, rushed to Momo and helped her sit up. "Are you alright?" He had forgetten his other issues for the time being.

She gave him a weary look, as if he were a highly fatal toxin that only worked before its due date, but had long since past. "You know I asked you that very same question, Rito?" She gave him an odd smile, he only looked away, weary of the conversation. "Hmph... I'll go check just in case, but you... you just worry about getting out and ***shudder*** leaving..." He realized he should have said something.

He couldn't tell if that was meant to be an angry statement or a sad one. He knew Momo to be the type who doesn't show much real emotion around people she didn't know well or like. Only with her family or himself. This time he couldn't tell if that breach of protocal was because of him or not.

The truth was so much worse.

Momo got up and went to the bathroom, while closing the door rather hard she startled Rito, who was in the process of zipping his leather jacket.

As he finished, he sat then on the bed. He decided to make sure she was okay before leaving.

He should have gone in and checked.

* * *

For 34 minutes, Rito sat in irritated silence, his foot thumped at a furious pace, his fist clenched hard in his hand, and his jaw set tight.

Rito Yuuki was angry.

He tried breathing in and out in a slow pace. he was taught, but it didn't help as much as he would have thought. He couldn't tell what was going on in there as it had since long been decided that all bathroom were to be sound proofed, for... legit reasons.

After another 22 minutes of waiting, he finally decided to just go in and see what was taking the girl so long.

As he was opening the door, " Momo what's taking so long for a simple diagnost-" He couldn't finish as what came before him made his heart skip a beat.

Blood, blood, and even more blood splayed everywhere. On the walls, in the toilet, and against a cracked mirror. Through all the blood it was hard for Rito to spot Momo.

She floated in the tub with with her head facing down in the water. Rito ran to her instantly, pulling her into a hold and laying her on her back on the floor. He checked for pulse, it was either _extremely_ faint or it was the sound of his own. He attempted a powered CPR, and managed to establish that it was her pulse and not his, beating faintly. After four goes he managed to get her breathing, but she was still unconscious.

He immediately called the Devilukian ER, as this was out of his hands. They were there in mere seconds.

After everything was said and done, Rito was told that the cause was an attempted assassination, that was more or less meant for him. He went to the bathroom and took a look around there was nothing they hadn't already told him about, he checked the diagnostics machines memory, only to find the screen cracked.

He sat on the floor, all previous anger forgotten, he shuddered a few times as hot tears ran down his face.

After awhile he said only one thing. "Oops." He had done it again.

**Well tell me how you feel. Thanks again!**


End file.
